


[Art] Fire

by Shadow_Hole



Series: Inktober 2019 [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Art, Fanart, Ink, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Hole/pseuds/Shadow_Hole
Summary: Merlinktober day 18Inspired by lefayart





	[Art] Fire

After Arthur's death, Merlin doesn't come back to Camelot and few know of his location.

For the first few years though, nobody knew where he was, or if he was even alive, as some thought that the young man must have taken his own life after witnessing his King's death.

While they weren't correct, they didn't get far from the truth: Merlin had been, as a matter of fact, numb to the world and its inhabitants, living deep in the woods near Avalon, almost resembling a dead man.

After those few years passed, he reappeared, but he had trapped himself inside impenetrable walls, not letting anyone in and mourning in silence, so that not a soul could take a good look at the never-aging sorcerer in waiting


End file.
